Due to modern building codes, buildings above a predetermined size, based upon square footage, are generally required to have fire suppression systems. Generally, it may be beneficial to have a fire suppression system in any dwelling without regard to the size of the dwelling. However, due to climates where freezing temperatures are reached, fire suppression systems can generally be designed so that the water being held in portions of the system does not freeze. Typically, if the water in the fire suppression system does freeze, the fire suppression system can be rendered inoperable and/or cause damage to the fire suppression system. More specifically, the piping in the system can be damaged. Generally, environments having excessive temperatures that cause the water in the pipes to boil or climates with extreme temperature fluctuations can have adverse effects on pipes and/or piping components of the fire suppression system due to thermal expansion and contortion.
One exemplary system designed to prevent a fluid within the system from freezing is a system wherein the pipes of the fire suppression system are filled with glycol. Generally, glycol has a low freezing temperature when compared to the freezing temperature of water, which allows it to withstand cold ambient temperatures without freezing. However, the glycol systems typically require constant maintenance, which can be an expensive process. Additionally, glycol systems are generally undesirable, especially for residential dwellings, due to the chemical agent being constantly present in the fire suppression system piping that extends throughout the dwelling.
When a fire suppression system uses glycol or a similar chemical agent, the system typically includes a check valve that separates the glycol and the water. The check valve generally only allows fluids to flow one way, such that the glycol is prevented from entering the area of the system occupied by water. Thus, once the glycol is removed from the system, the check valve typically allows the water to flow into the area of the system where the glycol was previously present. Generally, the glycol exits the system when a sprinkler head is opened, and the glycol is discharged over an area surrounding the sprinkler head prior to the sprinkler head discharging water over the surrounding area. Further, the fire suppression system using a check valve generally requires a second fluid, such as the glycol, to be in a portion of the system, otherwise water would pass through the check valve at undesirable times, which creates a potential for the water to freeze and damage the system.
Additionally, in any fire suppression system where there is a fluid material in the system, there is generally a possibility of the fluid exiting the system at undesirable times. For example, the fluid material can leak from the fire suppression system and cause damage to item or objects around the system, such as furniture in a residential dwelling or inventory in a commercial or industrial dwelling.